Ms. Shitataare
is the fourth element from the Dark Fall, who controls water and guards the Fountain of Water in Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star. She refers to Goyan as "Gō-chan", which often annoys him. She also has a high pitched laugh, compared to other villains. She destroyed the Fountain of Sky and uses the water for her own purposes. Appearance Description Ms. Shitataare is a dark-skinned woman with solid blue eyes and no pupils. She has silver hair, the back of her hair is curled on each side, and the top is a beehive. Her attire is a quji hanfu mixed with a high slit dress, with the addition of marabou down feather trimming. It gathers a variety of blue colors, like turquoise and dark blue, and some purples on her stockings and sash. She also wears yellow baby doll heels and drop-shaped green jewelry. Her head is framed from behind by a ruff designed like a hand fan. Her make-up consists of red lipstick, blue markings on her cheeks and pink eyeshadow. In her human form, her eyes have pupils and she can change the color of her hair. Design Commentary Ms. Shitataare's outfit is a cultural mix and is inspired by different time periods. The hanfu is the traditional, historical dress of the Han Chinese. Marabou is fashion trimming made out of the down feathers of the african Marabou stork. While China, Japan and other countries use fur in their traditional clothing, marabou is associated with glamourous 50s actresses such as Marilyn Monroe, with the baby dolls also emerging in said time period. The beehive hairstyle was developed in 1960. The high slit dress became popular in the 70s, and unsurprisingly Shitataare's baby dolls have the thick sole of platform heels. A hand fan has the purpose of cooling or refreshing oneself, fitting neatly with her water motif. The marabou used on her fan and hanfu is also supposed to resemble sea foam. Personality Ms. Shitataare is a boastful, young woman who has a stubborn personality and a clear voice. History Ms Shitataare first appears after Hyuuga Saki and Mishou Mai revive the Fountain of Sky. She's very strong compared to the others. Throughout all their encounters, Saki mostly gets her name wrong, angering her. Most of her schemes to get Pretty Cure involve her element of water that she can manipulate to turn into ice or gas. She also likes to wear disguises and many times she captures Foop and Moop. Kintoleski has feelings for her and confessed them in episode 45. Ms. Shitataare is revived in [[Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!|''Pretty Cure All Stars DX 2: Kibou no Hikari - Rainbow Jewel o Mamore!]]. Shitataare returns again in [[Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi|''Pretty Cure All Stars New Stage 3: Eien no Tomodachi]], along with the other Splash Star antagonists as cameos, but only in Saki's dream. Etymology The katakana of "Ms./''Miss''" (ミズ) are romanized as "mizu"; this is a pun with the Japanese word "Mizu" (水), which means "water". Songs Duets *'Recover the Seven Fountains!! ~Counter Attack of the Fifth Element~' (along with Chiba Isshin, Nanba Keiichi, Iwata Mitsuo and Kosugi Juurouta) Trivia *Shitataare shares her voice actress with Ribbon from Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! series. *Saki calls her on many occasions. is Japanese for "runny nose". Gallery Category:Villains Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star characters Category:Futari wa Pretty Cure Splash Star